Adventures in Dreamworld: Season 1 (81)
by StickInc
Summary: Cory Savage is a normal Demon-Human hybrid, except he isn't. He's the son of the god of evil, Lucifer. However, he has chosen the path to do what's right, and will do what he can to fight against the evil that his father throws at him! Shippings: Cori GraGracie (More to be determined)


CHAPTER ONE

* * *

I let out a small yawn after tucking in the twin demons. "Good night, Grace... Gracie..."

Grace looked up at me. "Um... On-Onii-Chan?"

 **-BIO: 001-**

 **NAME: GRACE SAVAGE**

 **SPECIES: DEMON**

 **AGE: 11**

 **THOUGHT TO BE THE PUREST DEMON IN EXISTENCE, GRACE IS KNOWN TO BE VERY SHY, AND EASILY SCARED.**

I looked to the younger brunette, and sighed. "What's up, Grace?"

She looked to the closet, which left me to frown. "I think someone might be in there..."

"..." I looked to her, and sweat dropped. "There's no one in your closet, okay?" I walked to the closet, and opened it. As usual, the twins had left their closet in a mess. There were piles of clothes and accessories all over the floor. "See?"

Gracie looked to Grace with a frown. "Relax, sis.. Everything will be just fine. Besides... I believe that Iris said something about coming in the room tonight.."

- **BIO: 002-**

 **NAME: GRACIE SAVAGE**

 **SPECIES: DEMON**

 **AGE: 11**

 **UNLIKE HER TWIN, GRACIE TENDS TO BE RATHER DARK WHEN DEALING WITH HER FOES AND RIVALS. SHE IS SAID TO HAVE GROWN A CRUSH ON HER OWN TWIN.**

I shrugged. "Maybe you just saw Iris. You know how that Neko loves to sneak around.."

Grace had smiled. "Yeah... M-Maybe..."

Gracie had made a ridiculous grin. "Besides, you're all mighty sister will be here to protect you!"

Grace had looked to Gracie with a smile, and embraced her. "Thank you."

I smirked. "Alright you two... Good night." I had shut the door, and watched as James left his room.

"Dude.." He began. "There's something going on outside..."

 **-BIO: 003-**

 **NAME: JAMES HOOD**

 **SPECIES: HUMAN-MAGE**

 **AGE: 16**

 **JAMES IS KNOWN TO BE AS ONE OF CORY'S FIRST TRUE FRIENDS IN THE DREAMWORLD. HE STUDIES IN COMPUTER SCIENCES, AND IS SEEN HELPING VICTORIA WITH INVENTIONS.**

I grunted. "Can't this stuff wait until the morning?"

"No, it isn't anything bad. Unless that's how you describe the festival.

I blinked. "Oh yeah.. I forgot about the festival.." I looked to the calendar, and realized how much help that wouldn't be. "Hmm.. It's still on until the weekend.. Why don't we all head there tomorrow? It'll get the twins out of the gutters..."

James looked to me. "They're still up to it?"

I crossed my arms. "I know Gracie still has... Um... Different emotions toward Grace. But I'm not too sure about Grace.."

The ginger sweat dropped. "Of course Grace doesn't... She's too innocent compared to..." He looked to the direction of broken glass. "Gracie..."

I had ran ahead, lighting my hand with blue flames as I kicked the door open. Both twins had looked at me.

"He he..." The Neko, Iris laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Perhaps I should pay attention to the lamps that I go to..."

 **-BIO: 004-**

 **NAME: IRIS SAVAGE**

 **SPECIES: NEKO-DEMON**

 **AGE: 13**

 **DESPITE HER LAST NAME, SHE IS NO WAY RELATED TO CORY SAVAGE OR THE OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS. INSTEAD, SHE HAS TAKEN THE ROLE OF 'HOUSE CAT.' ALTHOUGH, MAYA OFTEN CLAIMS IRIS TO BE HER SISTER.**

I had put out my flames, and then looked to James. "Tell Shiru to go on night duty... We can't have anyone attack the Cinderella Castle. Especially with everyone here."

James saluted. "Yes sir. Then I'm going to sleep.."

"I have to get to my bed before my real world body decides that it's a great time to wake up..." I marched my way into my own room, and lied down to fall asleep. Or, wake up, rather.

* * *

 _Real World._

Ron had sweat dropped. "They're still at it?"

 **-BIO: 005-**

 **NAME: RONALD HOWELLS**

 **SPECIES: HUMAN**

 **AGE: 15**

 **THIS STUDENT DIDN'T SEEM VERY FOND OF CORY UNTIL HE GOT TO KNOW HIM MORE. BEING THE ONLY HUMAN BOY TO KNOW HIS SECRET ABOUT THE DREAMWORLD, RON IS VERY LOYAL TO HIS FRIENDS.**

I had leaned against the wall with a sigh. "It's official... Gracie told me herself..."

I looked to the young twin, and smiled. "If you wanted anything in the world, what is it that you want?"

Gracie had put her hand on her chin. "Hmm... That's a hard one... Anything?"

I gave her a look. "Don't overdo it..."

The brunette had made a long smile. "I want to marry Grace!"

I had groaned after that thought, and was scared of what Gracie may do in order to get that wish.

"Um.." Mikan began as she pushed herself on the swing. "Did you explain to her that those kind of relationships don't exactly end well?"

 **-BIO: 006-**

 **NAME: MIKAN TAKIMOTO**

 **SPECIES: HUMAN**

 **AGE: 15**

 **MIKAN WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER SPEAK OUT TO CORY AT SCHOOL. SHE HAD INTRODUCED HERSELF TO HIM, AND THEY SOON BECAME BEST FRIENDS. WITH THE MOST RECENT ADDITION OF RON, THE TRIO STRIVE TOGETHER THROUGH THE REST OF THEIR HIGHSCHOOL LIVES!**

"I did... But this is Gracie; Grace's polar opposite..." I replied. "She's not going to listen to me."

Ron shrugged. "True, true..."

I crossed my arms. "I don't know what to do about this.. I can't say that I was ever put in a situation like this."

Mikan snorted. "And you think we could relate to you having demon twin sisters?"

"I get your point." I sighed. "Actually, now that I think about it, there's this one fair going on in Dreamworld. Right outside of the Cinderella Castle.'

"So you're going to bring your sisters to the tunnel of love, then." Ron shook his head. "Look, flat out tell Gracie again. Tell her how dangerous this is. If she doesn't listen, then she doesn't listen. She's a growing girl."

Mikan and I exchanged looks, and then looked to Ron. "Wow.." She said. "I don't think I've ever heard you say anything so.., smart before."

Ron had pointed a middle finger at her, only for us all to laugh.

"Alright you guys." I said after kicking myself off from the wall. "See you all tomorrow, and thanks."

Mikan nodded. "Just give us a ring when you need us!"

"Like I could get my hands on a phone where I'm going. At least one with service." I replied, and began to walk home. I stopped when I felt a slight chill rush past my neck. I turned around only to meet face first with a woman I didn't recognize. Her facial features weren't very easy to see with the darkness around her. The only thing that I could make out was her long and black hair.

"Are you him?" She asked.

I blinked. "Him?"

She had stayed where she was. Never moved an inch. "Are you him. The Son of Lucifer?"

I had balled my fists. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman had walked closer, only for us to be shoulder by shoulder. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you." I heard her bring out a small pocket knife. "But my master didn't say that I couldn't roughen you up a bit before I bring you to him."

I glared at her. "I'd only like to see you try."

She had brought her hand toward my chest. Luckily, I had back stepped in time. As I dodged her next move, it had became dark enough for the street lights to power on. I could make out the new details. Long and black hair, bright blue eyes, and bad temper. She had brought her knife in my direction once more, but she was out of reach. I had chosen this moment to tackle her down. Bad idea.

Both of us had began to roll down the grass hill. As soon as the rolling had stopped, she had kicker me off of her, and charged at me with TWO knives. "This is where you kneel!" She roared, bringing her blade through my shoulder. I had winced at the burning sensation that the blade had let out. I may be a demon of the Dreamworld, but in the real world, I was all but a powerless mortal.

I had fallen on one knee so that I could try and focus away from the pain. It was no use, however. I looked around for anything near me that could prove helpful. I had smirked as she brought her knife down above my head. Before the knife could penetrate my skull, I had kicked her knees, and disarmed her. I had grabbed the girl by the hair, and slammed her forehead into the pavement. Her head had begun to bleed, but she wasn't dead. I can't say she would have been if I had my demon-like abilities.

I looked ahead to see the full moon light up the sky, and then back to the girl. "..." I couldn't just leave her there unconscious... And bringing her home would only make me look like a molester. "Okay.. We're heading to Georgia's..." I had lifted the girl on my back, and began to run a few blocks ahead.

* * *

The African American girl had made a frown when opening her door. "What is going on?"

 **-BIO: 007-**

 **NAME: GEORGIA TANNER**

 **SPECIES: HUMAN**

 **AGE: 14**

 **GEORGIA IS A CLOSE FRIEND TO BOTH MIKAN AND CORY. SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE DREAMWORLD, BUT CORY TRUSTS HER WHEN THINGS GET OUT OF HAND.**

"Long story," I said, walking inside.

"Who's the girl?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't know. She attacked me." I had lied her down on the sofa, and walked to the kitchen to find some ice. After putting some in a bag, I had placed it on her head.

Georgia had nodded. "Uh huh... And you took her out?"

I gave my friend a look. "Georgia.. She had two knives. She was going to end up killing someone, if not me."

Georgia had sat down on the recliner beside the sofa. "Why was she after you?

I frowned. "Good question.."

She shook her head. "Look, I know that your trio thing has the whole big secret thing.. But this isn't right. Leaving me out of everything, while you three are out doing dangerous stuff. I don't get why, but I don't care, either. I want to know what's going on."

I looked to her, and made let out a long sigh. "Jesus... Where to I start.." I had set my hands on my lap. "Have you heard the news a few years back? Back in 2012... The CIA head being taken out?"

She had nodded. "Of course I do. The whole damn thing went global because some kid went and fought off the whole military."

I had crossed my arms. "That was me. I went to go and save my niece, Maya."

"I hear you talking about that girl at lunch all of the time. I didn't think that she was your niece, though. But how the hell did you take out the army? The FBI? AND the CIA, not to mention?" Georgia had given me a look that had read, "explain."

"The Dreamworld is a place that alters your genes and DNA in many ways." I replied. "Only a select amount of people are able to access that world. In there, I am known as the son of Lucifer."

She shook her head. "Son of the Devil..."

I grunted. "No. A different Lucifer. This god is unheard of in the real world. The god of all of the evil that exists. A lot of my other friends, they're related to Lucifer too—"

"Prove it." Georgia glared at me. "Prove to me that you ain't lying to me, trying to cover up for Mikan and Ronald."

"..." I had nodded, and then closed my eyes. My body had grown limp.

She blinked, and looked to my body. "..Cory?"

"Miss me so soon?'' I asked, walking out from a red portal. "Relax. I ain't going to do anything to damage the place.."

She looked to my real world body, and then my current body. The Dreamworld body had a long demon-like tail that hung off from my tailbone, and just to show how real this thing is, I ignited a blue flame. "This whole time...?" She asked.

I sighed. "Not really.. It's been like this since I was four..? But since we knew each other in fourth grade, sort of."

She had began to laugh, which caused me to frown.

"Uh..." I grew confused, only for Georgia to place her hand on Mt shoulder.

"Damn, boy. This whole time, you were this... Super spy demon thing." She had continued to laugh, but that was until I noticed the girl begin to awaken.

She had let out a groan. "W-Where..."

I had stood between Georgia and the girl. "You stay back, Georgia. You're not the only one here to know of my existence in the real world.."

The woman had looked to me, and shook her head. "I don't have the time for you... Computer!" She blinked, and made a frown. "Computer!"

"Yeah," I said. "I ain't as stupid as I look. Either we figure out what's going on here, or I burn you from the inside and out." My hands had lit up in blue flames.

The girl had looked at both flames, and rolled her eyes. "Fine.. We do things your way.. For now."

I nodded, and sat down. "So. You have a name at all?"

The girl had grown hesitant, and then sighed. "My name... My name is Tori."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
